


Wild

by literally_no_idea



Series: Iron Husbands + OTP Fluff Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Fluff, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 07:31:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17762489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_no_idea/pseuds/literally_no_idea
Summary: based on an OTP fluff prompt: "I like the way your hand fits in mine."title is from the Troye Sivan song of the same name.I'm here to be gay and drink caffeine, and I don't know how to finish one writing project before starting 15 more. Whoops.





	Wild

When Tony meets Rhodey, they’re in college, and Tony is just this tiny genius with a punk attitude, and as much as Rhodey finds him exasperating, he also sees that this kid is more than just the attitude he’s projecting at everyone. The first time he manages to pull Tony aside after class before rushing off to god knows where (Rhodey had tried asking people where he went, but no one seemed to have any idea), the kid freezes, glaring up at him and the grip Rhodey has on his arm.

 

“If you’re going to yell at me, that’s not going to do anything, if you're going to hit me, that’s a pretty big lawsuit you’ll be facing, and anything else I’m probably down for, because my consent meter is always set to ‘yes,’” Tony says, and Rhodey is absolutely taken aback by this kid, because has he practiced that line? What the fuck?

 

Rhodey just shakes his head, slings his arm around Tony’s shoulders, and starts walking him towards the cafeteria. “None of those things are what I had in mind. A good milkshake, however? That might be on the menu,” he says, and the kid walks with him, starting a barrage of words that gives Rhodey an idea of why no one tries to talk to him.

 

“Well, that’s a shame, I could have gone for something consensually steamy, but hey, to each their own, I guess. I mean I’m technically underage, but really, who cares, man? I’m good looking and consenting, who cares, as long as I’ve got experience, which I do,” Tony says, winking at Rhodey, and Rhodey’s not sure if he should be exasperated or concerned.

 

“Do you ever stop talking, and do you make it a habit to make sexual advances on people before even introducing yourself?”

 

Tony seems taken aback by that statement. “Well, most people know who I am anyway, and something sexual is usual what they’re looking for. You know who I am, right? And for that matter, who are you again? James something?”

 

“Rhodes, James Rhodes, and Jim is fine. And yes, I don’t think there’s a single person in this country, maybe even on this planet, that doesn’t know the name ‘Anthony Stark’ from the headlines, but do you really think that a headline does your real personality justice?”

 

Tony stops them just outside the cafeteria, staring at Rhodey like he’s evaluating him somehow. Rhodey’s about to say something when Tony just nods, like he’s settled some discussion in his head. “Okay. Well, Jim, or Rhodey, can I call you Rhodey? I like the way that sounds better. Well Rhodey, is that an offer of friendship?” Tony asks, and Rhodey laughs.

 

“I’m pretty sure friendships aren’t conducted like business negotiations, but yes, I’d like to be your friend, Anthony,” Rhodey says, and Tony nods.

 

“Cool. Tony, then. Anthony is way too formal, it makes me sound like I’m my dad or something. And I’m paying, for food, because, uh, I’m pretty sure I've got more money then you, going by the ‘thrift store’ look you’re rocking right now.”

 

Rhodey laughs again, but agrees to let Tony buy.

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, and Tony is working on a new project for one of his eight classes this semester (“jesus, Tony, how the fuck are you managing this workload?” “red bull and prayers?”) and Rhodey’s sitting on Tony’s bed watching him in amazement.

 

A stray wire shoots sparks, and Tony pulls his hand back, swearing under his breath and shaking his hand to get rid of the tingling sensation. Rhodey is immediately standing, taking Tony’s hand in his and looking at it for a wound.

 

Tony stares at him in bewilderment, then laughs it off. “I’m fine, Rhodey, seriously. I’ve had worse,” he says, and that definitely doesn’t comfort Rhodey as much as Tony had probably hoped. He lowers their hands, but keeps holding Tony’s hand. “I need that hand back if I’m going to keep working, honey bear,” Tony says, and Rhodey just smiles as he watches Tony try to work one-handed anyway.

 

“But I like the way your hand fits in mine,” Rhodey says, and he’s being completely honest, he does, he loves Tony’s hands, and holding Tony’s hands, and he loves Tony, but he’s well aware that this is just a crush, and he’ll move on. However, when Tony blushes and doesn’t respond with some witty one-liner, he wonders if this crush is as one-sided as he had assumed.


End file.
